


In memory of . . .

by Arcana_Elixir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Making Readers Cry, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Elixir/pseuds/Arcana_Elixir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a War Hero, A person to worship or look up to . . . Isn't worth it. Drabble, Random, AU, HPLV if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In memory of . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110347) by © Joe Massocco. 



**In Memory of . . .**

 

**_Tick tock...tick tock...  
life is counting down on your internal clock._ **

He always didn't like the attention that he gathered every time he went to Diagon Alley. Each time a mob of people would ask for his signiture, pictures and stuff he would rather forget. He didn't want the attention, he never did . . . some people just can't understand that he never wanted to be a Hero, a protector, he just wanted to be . . . Harry. Just regular old Harry.

 

**_Memories which were as if they occurred yesterday,  
turn to flashes of moments that seem to fade away._**

 

He remembers Cedric's corpse, Sirius face as he fell into the Veil. He can hear the screams of the tortured muggleborns as the screams penetrated deep into his mind and haunted him for rest of his dreams.

 

 **_People you once knew_ **  
**_walk by without a clue_.**

 

'Hermione and Ron married today' Harry thought, amused. He remembered the day that he was Ron's best mate and the feeling of giddiness when they made him the godfather of their firstborn child. His eyes darkened as he stared sadly at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Fred was never the same after the death of his other half. Harry closed his eyes briefly before opening them and headed to Gringotts his happy feeling gone.

 

 **_The times you once shared_ **  
**_exist as if you were never there._ **

 

He had fun playing chess with Ron, Taking care of Buckbeak with his crazy godfather, and flying Quidditch with Gryffindor team. He certainly could never forget Hedwig, his first friend, his only companion during his stay with the Dursleys. He missed her beautiful feathers, the way they seemed to communicate like normal friends . . . like there was no barrier in their way of communicating. 

**_Years fly...friends die...  
and you never know when you'll say your last goodbye._ **

 

He wished he could have said goodbye to Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Hedwig, Fred, Dobby, Lavender, his mum, Mad-eye moody, his dad, all the people who died to defeat a man he didn't even want to kill . . . 

  
  
_**Oh, how I wish I could turn back time,**_  
_**spend it with loved ones and cherish what was once mine.**_

 

He wished that he could have changed his mind, made him feel the same way, alas he could not. He wished that the bloody war didn't happen. that innocent blood had to be shed to make the spineless minister and his sodding minions at the ministry realize that Voldemort was alive and plotting the death of hundreds and thousands.

  
  
_**Or to go back even more,**_  
_**being a kid in a candy store.**_

  
  
_**How I miss the way I used to feel**_  
_**on Christmas day when Santa was real.**_

  
  
_**But back to reality...back to today,**_  
_**family is scarce and memories continue to fade away.**_

 

 

He visited his deceased parent's grave today, he brought Lilies that meant regret in the old Victorian flower language . . . or at least that was what Neville said. He stared at the other graves of the Marauders and felt empty. He went to the hidden weeping willows, and stared at the unmarked grave that only he knew whose body it possessed.

  
  
_**Tick tock...tick tock...**_  
_**how I wish I could control this clock.**_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this as inspiration struck me . . . but the words sorta flowed from there. Yeah . . . Anyway leave a Kudos and tell me what to write so that you could be responsible for the next fanfiction story I write.


End file.
